It's Over Now
by psychoticphoenix
Summary: Songfic: Take A Bow by Rihanna/Glee. RoMione.What happens when you see your boyfriend lip-locked with another woman? Hermione Granger deals with it her way. But is it any different from how other girls would?


**Author's Note: **_I was in the mood to write a short songfic. And here it is, inspired by Rihanna's __**Take A Bow **__(although I was listening to the Glee version of it while writing this)._

**Disclaimer: **_Queen Rowling owns the characters and the hexes, Rihanna/Glee owns the song. But we all know that so get reading. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>It's Over Now <strong>

Hermione Granger has just apparated into her house a few minutes before she heard a frantic knocking at the door. She held back her tears, put on a brave face and went over to open it. "What do you want Ronald?" she asked the ginger standing at her doorstep.

Ron Weasley winced. Hermione never called him that…unless she was really angry. "'Mione, please, listen to me...' he started.

"Listen to what, Ron? To a story you fabricated on your way here to explain why I just saw you locking lips with Parkinson? A round of applause for Ron Weasley the fabricator of lies! Don't make yourself look stupid. At least you had the decency to not apparate in my house after what you've done."

"She's nothing to me, she's a just a Slytherin!"

"She _was _a Slytherin, Ron. For all I care, that was years ago. We're not students yammering about feuds between houses. What kind of an excuse is that?"

"Look, I'm really sorry, 'Mione. It didn't mean anything to me, I swear. I love you!"

Hermione fought back her tears as she uttered the next words, "You're just sorry because you got caught Ron. If you hadn't, then I guess you would have continued snooping around behind my back."

"I'm sorry Hermione. Please, forgive me." Ron said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Crying doesn't suit your face. And most of all not when your lips are swollen from kissing another girl." Hermione retorted. "And apologizing is of no use. We're over."

"No, Hermione, please don't do this! For us."

"_Us, _Ron? Us?" Hermione chuckled darkly. "All these years. You made me believe that you loved me. You made me believe that in the future, there could be an 'us'. I guess not. This all ends now. Leave. Get all your things, I give you ten minutes to get all your things before I _Aguamenti _your sorry ass out of here." She said, each syllable of a higher tone than the one before it.

"Hermione, there could still be an 'us' in the future. Please, forgive me." Ron said, trying to hug Hermione who only pushed him away.

"No, Ron! A future of what, never ending acts and lies? We're not even married yet and you're already running after other girls. What future do you think I could expect from that? GET YOUR THINGS AND GO."

"B-but, I love you Hermione! I want to marry _you_!"

"Really, Ron? That's all you have to say? You're starting to sound like a broken record that has nothing else to say. 'I love you, 'Mione.', 'I'm sorry, Hermione.', 'You're the one for me, no one else, Hermione Granger.' Well guess what, Ronald Weasley, I believed you. But not anymore. And it seems to me you don't want your things. Shall I just burn them all for you after I hex you?"

"Hermione. Please, just listen."

"No, I won't listen to anymore of your lies. You really ought to receive an award for that. I thought you'd be faithful. 'I promise, there'll be no one else but you.'" Hermione gave another chuckle as she shook her head.

"I... I'm sorry."

"_Sorry?_" Hermione gave a disbelieving snort. "_Your clothes were half-off Ronald!_"

"I don't want to lose you."

"Yeah, well, you should have thought of that earlier. When the _'Slytherin'_ was sucking your face off."

Ron just stood there, his head bowed, tears falling from his eyes.

"Got anything more to say?" Hermione asked coldly. When Ron didn't answer, she slammed the door in his face, locking it. Only then did she allow herself to cry, sliding down to the floor as she did so. "It's over now…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Please review. It would mean a lot to me even if I wrote this one on a whim. _


End file.
